


Shirt Too Small for a Heart So Big

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Derek is a goofball, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Derek, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to Stiles wearing his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt Too Small for a Heart So Big

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr where Stiles and Derek share clothes.  
> un-beta'd

It's not that he's surprised to find Stiles at the loft when he came back from getting groceries, he was the one that gave every member of his pack a key to it, a thing he often regretted. For example that time they set up a flatscreen and connected Stiles' X-Box to it and not leaving the loft for a week straight. Derek actually had to use his red eyes to get Scott to shower.

No, thats not what makes Derek drop the grocery bags, wincing a little when he remembers the egg-carton in one of the bags, but not really caring because his mind is very occupied at the moment. Occupied on Stiles. Stiles is wearing his clothes.

"Hey!" Stiles called out as a greeting to Derek, eyes not leaving the screen. "Have I ever told you that I am so done with my friends and their three-way sexual tension, they are all equally attracted to each other and they don't have to follow social norms but nobody is doing anything and I am this close to vomiting, so thats why I'm here." he stopped for a moment, caught up in the game before continuing, "I keep telling Scott to do something, anything but he always just blushes and say's I'm imagining things. As if." game on pause he throws his arm over the back of the sofa and finally looks at Derek standing in the entryway, Derek is normally a quiet guy but he hasn't even greeted him yet. Stiles startles at the look on Derek's face, confusion and alarm in his eyes. "Derek! Are you ok? is everyone ok?!" he can hear Stiles' heart start picking up, worry and fear. He stands up and starts walking over to where Derek is standing.

Derek can feel anger build up inside of him, "Why the fuck are you wearing my clothes, Stiles?" he say's slowly and deliberately. Stiles stops mid step, not panicked anymore but more embarrassed and worried. "oh, ehm…" top of his ears turning red, Derek did not find that cute, he was angry goddamnit. "Well, there was practice with Erica for her thing, you do remember, she will never forgive you if you do not show, she's only been talking about it for weeks." Yes. Derek remembered, Erica singing in the school talent show and using Stiles as a guitar backup, Derek was nervous about it too because he'd have to watch Stiles' long fingers finding their way around the guitar strings with a practiced flow. but how did that have anything to do with Stiles wearing his clothes. "She refused to let me play the guitar for her if she didn't get to dress me up and today she wanted things 'full on show mode'" he said with finger quotes "which involved me wearing skinny jeans and some kind of designer sweater. Long story short, skinny jeans are really uncomfortable and" he threw his hands up before bringing them right back down in a sort of full body shrug. "I honestly didn't think you'd mind, but you apparently do so I'll just go change now…" he said trailing off fidgeting with the hem of the too-big henley he was wearing, Derek's favorite as a matter of fact, eyes down but he wasn't moving, waiting for Derek's reaction.

"So, what, you were uncomfortable?" he was still seriously pissed off, how could Stiles do this to him, he knows, of course he knows what this does to Derek. Stiles' eyes snapped up with surprise and confusion, he looked like he was going to start defending himself but Derek just continued "But you were perfectly ok with making me uncomfortable in stead then. I really didn't think you'd mock me like this, I'm sorry I can't control how I feel about you but I thought you were.." 

"How you feel about me?" Stiles said hesitantly cutting Derek off.

Derek sighed closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes Stiles, how I feel about you, don't play dense. look, I'm trying to get over it because I know you don't feel the same way," a painful ache in his chest as he admitted it out loud "but it isn't easy when I come home to you smelling like my fucking mate or something." he spat out. "so just please, don't make it harder." he said, no anger left just sadness and frustration.

A small smile appeared on Stiles' face as he came up to where Derek was standing, he leaned in to whisper into Derek's ear. Derek just stood there, frozen, not sure what was happening. 

"You know, I really hate when people tell me how I feel," Stiles whispered. Derek could feel the words against his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Stiles pulled back to look at Derek, at his lips before licking his own then meeting his gaze. It was so intense Derek felt lightheaded then he just crashed his lips to Stiles', backing him into a wall. It was frantic, pent up frustration and need obvious by how Derek was biting his lips, but Stiles wasn't any tamer, making his way to Derek's jaw and biting and sucking marks that would fade soon, even though Derek wanted them to stay for days. Stiles was also murmuring things like thought you'd never do that and been waiting so fucking long for this and god you're so fucking hot.

A few moments later Stiles pushed against Derek's chest. Derek made a little whine, worried that Stiles had changed his mind. 

"Calm down, you look like a kicked puppy." Stiles said with a snort "I was just gonna say that I am this close to painfully hard and I really want you to fuck me into the mattress. Get your scent on me for real this time." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red before picking Stiles up and wrapping his legs around his torso. Stiles yelped a little but this way Derek could keep kissing him, walk and… Stiles was starting to grind up against him which, oh, definitely a good thing.

He deposited Stiles on the bed, removing his own shirt and jeans quickly and efficiently. Stiles was just appreciating the visual and he had a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at the bulge in Derek's underwear. Stiles sat up and stripped out of Derek's henley before scooting to the edge of the bed where Derek was standing and putting his hands on the waistband of Derek's underwear and pulling them down and freeing derek's cock. He waisted no time before he sucked on the head of it, pulling a hiss out of Derek. It was all wet heat and enthusiasm and Derek was having a really hard time controlling himself and keeping from thrusting into Stiles' mouth. His hand was settled on the top of his head, running through his hair. Stiles' mouth was skilled, taking Derek deep, which made Derek moan at the feeling and Stiles moan around his cock. His hands moved from were they had been pumping at the base of Derek's dick and braced on his thighs in stead, gaze lifted to meet Derek's and giving him the ok to move. He started hesitantly at first but Stiles only seemed to be enjoying it so he fixed his hands on either side of his face, one at his throat to feel his dick when Stiles swallowed him down. It didn't need much for Derek to come, shooting down Stiles' throat who just swallowed it down. He pulled his limp cock from his mouth and bent down to kiss Stiles wetly, tounge pushing in and tasting himself in Stiles' mouth.

He pushed Stiles down on his back and pulled him out of the cotton pants he was wearing, then in his haste to get him completely naked ripped his underwear from his body which just made Stiles laugh but the laugh turned into a groan of pleasure when the pad of Derek's index finger stoked around his entrance. Derek fumbled around in his nightstand before settling between Stiles' legs with a bottle of lube in his hands. Squirting it on his fingers and wasting no time to start pushing gently into Stiles. He was deliberate and there was one, then two, going a little slower before adding a third. Derek was already hard again, Stiles looked out of it from pleasure, no words escaping his mouth only moans and whimpers. 

Deciding he was ready enough, Derek slicked his cock before lining himself up and pushing in slowly. Head resting in the crook of Stiles' neck he bit and sucked and when he bottomed out he stopped and lifted his head to kiss Stiles. "Move Derek, I need you to fucking move." Derek didn't have to be told twice and started slipping his cock out and pushing it in again. It was a slow rhythm at first but it quickly turned into forceful thrusts which had Stiles bracing one hand on the headboard behind him, the other on Derek's shoulder. The only sounds were their loud breathing and the obscene skin against skin. 

Stiles came first, hand leaving red marks on Derek's shoulder as he clawed the skin, shooting between their chests. It was a few thrusts later that Derek buried himself in Stiles' wet heat and came inside him. He collapsed on top of Stiles, both catching their breath. 

He pulled out a moment later and settled next to Stiles on the bed, pulling him into his side and absent mindedly running his hand through his hair. 

When Stiles went home to cook dinner for his father to take to the station, Derek dressed him in a black shirt of his which made Stiles roll his eyes, amused. 

If Stiles started leaving a couple of his shirts at Derek's when he would stay over, it was purely by accident...


End file.
